Lovable feeling
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe are Snape and Lily's triplets. When they come to Hogwarts they end up making friends and enemies. When Hermione meets Harry it is love at first sight. Is it the same for Harry. 7-shot story, it maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Snape is Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe's dad. Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe are triplets. They were born and raised by there Aunt and Uncle. When Lily and James died they were taken straight to Petunia and Vernon's home. When Snape went to see his kids they were gone and he never saw them again. Harry Lavender and Crabbe's last names are Evans after Lily. In this instead of Vincent Crabbe his name is Crabbe Evans.**

No one's pov:

Today was the day that Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe got to escape the hell hole they called a home. They found out they were wizards and witches and they were going to a school where they will learn how to use magic. When Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe got to the station, Uncle Vernon got them trolley's and left with his wife and son. When Hagrid told them about the school he taught them how to get on to the train. When they ran threw the port hole to the wizarding world they saw the train.

"Finally! We are free" Said Lavender.

"I no how you feel" Said Harry.

"Same here" Said Crabbe.

They walked to one of the entrances to get onto the train and they helped each other put there suit cases down. They put Hedwig by the other owls and went to find a compartment. They found an empty one and sat down.

"So what do you think it will be like?" Asked Lavender looking at the family's.

"Hopefully great" Said Crabbe.

"Well let's just hope it is better then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" Said Harry.

Lavender teared up a little bit watching kids hug there parents. She was soon taken out of her thoughts.

"Lav, you okay?" Asked Crabbe.

"Yeah" Said Lavender.

"Still sad?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah" Said Lavender.

"Lav it's okay, we still have each other that's all that counts" Said Harry.

She smiled. Soon they were interrupted.

"Do you guys mind? Everywhere else is full?" Asked a red headed boy.

"Not at all" Said Lavender.

Ron sat next to Lavender.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" Said Ron.

"I'm Harry Evans, this is my twin brother Crabbe, and my twin sister Lavender" Said Harry.

"So your triplets, I have brothers that are twins, Fred and George" Said Ron.

Harry nodded. Soon they were all getting to no each other. They were interrupted when a girl with blond hair came in.

"Has anyone seen a cat, my friend Pansy lost one" Said the girl.

"No sorry" Said Harry.

"I'm Hermione Malfoy by the way and you are?" She asked staring at Harry.

She had to admit he was cute.

"I'm Harry Evans, this is my twin brother Crabbe, my twin sister Lavender, and that's Ron Weasley" Said Harry.

"Thought you were a Weasley" Said Hermione looking at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I better go, it was nice meeting you" Said Hermione taking one last look at Harry and walked out of the compartment.

Hermione walked back to where her twin brother Draco was along with her friends Pansy, Goyle, and Blaise. When she got there she sat back down next to Pansy.

"Did you find Mr. Cuddles?" Asked Pansy.

"No" Said Hermione.

"Hermione, you okay?" Asked Goyle.

"Never better" Said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah okay, I no that face, you like someone" Said Draco.

"Well I met him when I was looking for Pansy's cat, along with his siblings, and Weasley" Said Hermione.

"What's his name?" Asked Pansy.

"Harry" Said Hermione smiling.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. They were taken into the great hall where they would be sorted into there houses. McGonagall walked to the front. She pulled out a scroll and started calling names.

"Draco Malfoy" Said McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the sorting hat.

All the Slytherins cheered.

"Hermione Malfoy" Draco crossed his fingers under the table and waited for his sister to get sorted.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the sorting hat.

Hermione smiled and ran over to the Slytherins where she hugged her brother and shook hands.

"Gregory Goyle" Said McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the sorting hat.

Again all the Slytherins cheered.

"Ronald Weasley" Said McGonagall.

"Ah! Another Weasley, I no just where to put you, **GRYFFINDOR**!" Shouted the sorting hat.

Ron ran over to the screaming Gryffindors. He shook hands and took a seat. Snape watched as McGonagall went threw students.

"Lavender Evans" When McGonagall said that Snape watched as Lavender walked to the stool. Snape saw that she looked just like Lily and knew that was his daughter.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the sorting hat. Snape clapped as he watched his daughter go to the house he was in when he was 11.

"Crabbe Evans" Said McGonagall.

Crabbe was nervous and took a seat.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the sorting hat.

The Slytherins cheered for him. When he got to the table Lavender gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Snape clapped for his son. He had one more child to go.

"Harry Evans" Said McGonagall.

Hermione stopped talking to her brother and turned to watch Harry. Draco saw her cross her fingers and he smiled when he saw that, that was the boy she liked. He never saw her this happy before.

"**SLYTHERIN**!" Shouted the hat.

Hermione stood up and cheered along with the other Slytherins. Harry ran over to the table shook hands and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and hugged her and hugged his brother. Snape had a small smile going knowing that all his children were in Slytherin.

When the sorting ceremony was over they listened to Dumbledore talk then went to eating. Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe knew they would like it here.

**A/N: I no I switched it around a bit but I like it like this so enjoy. Hermione still has the same color hair like she does in the movies and books**


	2. Chapter 2

*In the Slytherin common room*

Lavender was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room reading a book. She still couldn't believe she was here and better yet away from her aunt and uncle.

Hermione walked into the Slytherin common room with Goyle and Draco. She saw Lavender and sat down on the couch across from her along with Draco and Goyle. Hermione coughed.

Lavender heard someone cough and she put her book down and looked at 3 of her house mates.

"Hello I'm Hermione Malfoy" Said Hermione.

"Lavender Evans" Said Lavender.

"Harry's sister" Smiled Hermione.

"Yeah" Said Lavender.

"Where is he?" Asked Hermione.

Lavender pointed upstairs.

"Awesome" Said Hermione.

There was a bang.

"Harry!" They heard Crabbe shout.

Lavender got up and ran to the bottom of the steps.

"Harry! Crabbe!" She yelled up the stairs.

Harry came running down the steps laughing and Crabbe chased after him.

"Harry your a dead man" Said Crabbe.

"What did you do Harry?" Asked Lavender.

"I did nothing" Harry smiled.

"Liar, you broke the window upstairs" Said Crabbe.

"Harry!" Lavender shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault Crabbe threw the ball and hit me in the head so I threw it back and he ducked and it broke the window" Said Harry.

"Really?" Said Lavender looking at her brothers.

"Okay I'm sorry" Said Harry.

Lavender rolled her eyes and saw that Draco, Hermione, and Goyle were still there watching.

"Sorry about my dick of a brothers" Said Lavender.

"No it's okay" Said Goyle.

"Hey Hermes" Said Harry sitting on the couch.

"It's Hermione actually" Corrected Hermione.

"Right I knew it was something with a Herm in it" Harry said.

Hermione smiled and looked at her hands and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I could have told you that" Said Lavender.

"Shut it smart ass" Said Harry.

"Does this usually happen?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, like maybe once a day" Said Crabbe.

Goyle, Hermione, and Draco nodded.

"Yup" Said Lavender.

The door to the Slytherin common room opened and in came Snape. Snape saw Lavender, Harry, and Crabbe and smiled a little.

"Hello I'm Severus Snape and I'm the head of Slytherin" Said Snape.

"When will classes start?" Asked Lavender.

"Come on Lav!" Harry and Crabbe shouted.

"Shut it!" Lavender shouted back.

"Tomorrow" Said Snape.

Lavender nodded.

"Suck up" Harry coughed.

"Really Harry?" Said Lavender.

"What? I said nothing?" Harry smiled.

Lavender grabbed her book and whacked him in the head with it.

"Ouch" Said Harry.

"Don't test me" Lavender said.

Harry rolled his eyes. Snape saw that they were somewhat like him.

"Um Lavender, Harry, and Crabbe Professor Dumbledore wants to see you" Said Snape.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

Snape shrugged even though he already knew. Snape left the common room.

"Harry, if he knows you broke that window and kicks us out your ass is dead" Said Lavender walking to the door of the common room.

Harry rolled his eyes and Crabbe, Harry, and Lavender left to go to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. They heard someone say 'come in' and Lavender pushed opened the door. When they entered they saw Professor Snape along with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah! The Evan triplets, please come in" Said Dumbledore.

They fully entered and Crabbe shut the door. Dumbledore gestured them to sit down. Harry and Crabbe took the chairs in front of his desk and Lavender sat on Harry's lap.

"I guess your wondering why I called you here tonight?" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" Crabbe spoke up.

"Well it is about your parents" Said Dumbledore.

"What about them?" Asked Lavender.

"Well your middle names represent something" Said Dumbledore.

"Yeah that we have more then one name" Harry chuckled.

Lavender slapped his shoulder.

"Do you no your middle names?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Said Lavender.

"What are they?" Asked Dumbledore seeing if they catch on.

"Mine is Lavender Lily Evans, Harry's is Harry James Evans, and Crabbe's is Crabbe Severus Evans" Said Lavender.

Dumbledore waited to see if something clicked. Harry and Crabbe where clueless and Lavender went wide eye.

"Wait, isn't your name Severus?" Asked Lavender.

"Yes" Said Snape.

"You knew our parents?" Said Lavender.

Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"It didn't click in there heads" Whispered Dumbledore.

"I no just get to the point" Snape whispered back.

Dumbledore turned back to the kids.

"Your mother Lily got pregnant before she met your step-father James. Your real father is still alive and has been looking for you ever since your mother and step-father died but never found you until now" Said Dumbledore.

"Really? Who is he?" Asked Crabbe.

"I bet on Lavender's life that it's Snape" Said Harry.

"Hey!" Lavender shouted.

Harry laughed.

"Harry is correct, your real father is Professor Snape" Said Dumbledore.

They were shocked but Crabbe spoke up.

"That explains my middle name and why Harry and I kind of look like him" Said Crabbe.

"Yes, you and Lavender also have my eyes while Harry has your mother's" Said Snape spoke up.

"Ha! Harry has the girl's eyes" Crabbe teased.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

Lavender was trying not to laugh. Snape looked at all of his kids and knew this was the start of something good.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

It's been 3 weeks since Crabbe, Harry, and Lavender found out that Snape was there father. After the confession Snape took them to the 3 broom sticks to get to no them better. Right now Harry was walking down the corridor when Draco and Goyle came over.

"Hey Harry" Draco greeted his friend.

"Hey" Harry said.

They have become friends with them along with Pansy and Hermione.

"So what is going on between Hermione and you?" Draco asked curious.

"Nothing" Harry was confused.

"Do you like her?" Asked Goyle.

"I've never thought about liking her or any girl for that matter before" Harry said still confused.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"But if you were to think about it, who would you go with?" Asked Goyle still curious.

Harry thought for a minute about that.

"When I think about it I will let you no" Harry said.

They nodded at him. Lavender came over all bouncy.

"Hey Harry, Draco, and Goyle" Lavender smiled.

"Hey" They said.

Harry looked at Lavender and realized she wasn't going to leave.

"What has you all smiley?" Harry asked.

"Thank god you asked" Lavender said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well dad said we could go with him on Christmas break" Lavender smiled.

"Wait, I thought your parents were dead?" Said Draco confused.

"Well they are but what we didn't no was that Professor Snape is are real father not James" Lavender said.

Draco nodded.

"So we don't have to go home to the Dursley's" Harry said in disgust.

"Nope" Lavender smiled.

"Finally" Harry said relieved because this would be the first holiday without his annoying aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"I no right" Lavender smiled.

"Yeah, now leave" Harry said.

"Forget you" Lavender rolled her eyes.

She left after that and Harry turned to his friends.

"She is the reason I hate girls at the moment" Harry said.

Draco and Goyle laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV:

Hermione was in the Slytherin common room reading a book. Draco came in and took a seat next to her.

"How are you?" Asked Draco.

"Good" Said Hermione as she kept reading.

"I talked to Harry" Said Draco.

Hermione looked at him.

"What did he say? Does he like me?" Hermione said really fast.

"He doesn't like anyone at the moment" Replied Draco.

Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry 'Mione' you will get your man" Exclaimed Draco.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"We're Malfoy's, we always get what we want" Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled. Harry walked into the common room and Hermione shot up.

"Hey Harry" She smiled.

"Hey 'Mione'" Harry said.

Hermione blushed and Draco chuckled under his breath.

"So Harry do you want to hang out sometime?" Asked Hermione.

Harry thought about it for a second.

"Yeah sure" He smiled.

"Great, how about the 3 broom sticks later around 2?" Hermione asked.

"I'm up for that" Harry replied.

"Great" Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Hermione sat back down and Draco looked at her.

"Smooth" Draco chuckled.

"Shut up" Said Hermione annoyed.

"Hermione, you practically blushed like mad when he said 'Mione'" Draco laughed again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the Slytherin's kitchen they have. When Hermione got there she saw Lavender doing home work.

"Hey Lavender" Said Hermione with a smile.

"Hey" Lavender looked up.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Good, you?" Lavender asked.

"I'm fantastic" Hermione replied.

"Does your mood have anything to do with Harry" Lavender smiled.

Hermione looked at her.

"How did you know I liked him?" Hermione asked confused.

"The way you look at him" Lavender responded.

Hermione sighed.

"Is it that noticeable?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah" Lavender nodded.

Hermione put her head in her hands.

"My life is over" Said Hermione.

"How?" Lavender was confused.

"Because I don't want Harry to know" Replied Hermione.

"Well your going to have to tell him because someone else likes him" Said Lavender.

Hermione shot her head up.

"Who?" she growled.

"Don't know, but I know she is from Ravenclaw" Said Lavender.

Hermione nodded and stormed out of the kitchen and into the common room. She saw that Draco was joined by Goyle and Pansy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Draco.

"Some bitch from Ravenclaw is trying to get with my man" Growled Hermione.

"He isn't your man until you ask him out" Exclaimed Pansy.

"I called dips, so yes he is" Replied Hermione in defense.

Pansy shook her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get dulled up for my day with Harry" Said Hermione walking to the girls dorms. When Hermione entered the dorm she looked for an outfit. When she found the perfect one she smiled. Harry wasn't going to know what hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV:

Hermione walked into the 3 broom sticks to see Harry looking at a menu. Hermione was wearing a black skirt with a red long sleeve sparkled shirt and black boots. Hermione walked over to him and took a seat across from him. Harry looked up and saw her.

"Hey" Said Harry.

"Hey Harry" Hermione smiled.

"What would you like? I'll order it?" Asked Harry.

"Butter beer" Said Hermione.

Harry nodded and stood up. Hermione watched Harry order their drinks and smiled. After a couple of minutes Harry returned with 2 butter beers. Harry set one in front of Hermione and one in front of him. Harry took a sip and placed it back down.

"So how are you?" Asked Harry.

"Good" Hermione took a sip of her butter beer and set it back down.

Harry had a smile grow on his face and then started to laugh a little.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"You have whip cream on you face" Said Harry looking at her.

Hermione was a little embarrassed. She was about to whip it off but Harry reached over the table and whipped it off for her. When it was gone Harry grabbed a napkin and wiped the whip cream off his finger. Hermione blushed.

"So how is school going for you?" Harry asked.

When Hermione recovered she looked back up.

"Good, I love all my classes and I'm passing them so far" Exclaimed Hermione.

"That's cool" Said Harry.

"What about you?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I'm getting by, I'm not the smartest when it comes to school" Said Harry shrugging.

"I can tutor you?" Said Hermione.

"That would be great" Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled also.

*Later that day*

Harry and Hermione spent the day laughing and getting to know each other better. Harry walked her back to the common room.

"That was fun" Smiled Hermione as they walked into the common room.

"Yeah it was" Harry said.

They looked at each other.

"I should get to bed" Exclaimed Harry.

"Okay, good night" Said Hermione smiling.

"Night" Harry smiled back.

Harry went to his room and went to bed. Hermione did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

*One month later* (Sorry I skipped ahead)

No one's POV:

Hermione's love for Harry was going stronger. I wouldn't say the same for him. Harry has been secretly dating Cho Chang for a week and was waiting for the best moment to tell his friends. Crabbe started dating Pansy and Goyle started dating Daphne Greengrass, Draco was waiting for the best time to ask out Lavender so they were both single. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Lavender and Daphne were sitting in the common room when Harry walked in. He finally thought today was the day.

"Hey guys" Said Harry.

"Hey" They all said.

"I have to tell you all something" Said Harry taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Asked Lavender.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you yet but you are my friends so I decided to" Said Harry.

"What the hell is it?" Asked Crabbe.

"Cho Chang and I are dating" Harry looked at there expressions.

Everyone was shocked because they thought Hermione and Harry would be together. Hermione was pissed.

"Congratulations Harry" Hermione got up and left.

Harry was confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Harry.

"You really don't know?" Pansy asked.

"No, what?" Harry asked.

No one said nothing. Harry looked at the time.

"Sorry, got a date with Cho bye guys" Harry left after that.

Hermione who was watching the whole thing let a few tears slip and she walked into the kitchen. Draco got up and went into the direction where his sister went in. Draco walked into the kitchen to see Hermione hurry and wipe away her tears.

"Hermione" Said Draco.

"What?" She asked.

"I know how you feel" Replied Draco.

"No you don't, Lavender isn't dating anyone" Hermione said loud enough for only Draco to hear.

"I told you to tell Harry sooner" Said Draco.

"I know and now I feel stupid" Hermione sighed.

"You're are not stupid" Exclaimed Draco.

Hermione never said anything.

"Look, if you really want Harry go tell him how you feel already" Draco sighed.

"He is with Cho" Said Hermione.

"You and I both know that Harry doesn't really like Cho" Draco responded.

"Then who does he like?" Hermione asked confused.

"He likes you but he was probably either scared of not confessing or he was tired of waiting for you to make the first move" Draco looked at Hermione's facial expression.

Hermione said nothing and walked back to the common room with Draco on her tail.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

Lavender, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were watching the scene.

"To go get my man" Hermione smiled and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV:

Harry and Cho were sitting by the lake.

"Harry I'm so glad we're dating" Said Cho with a smile.

"Me to" Harry gave a small smile.

Something in Harry's heart was telling him it was all a lie. Harry didn't listen to it.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry and Cho turned around to see Hermione.

For some odd reason Harry's heart seemed to jump at the site of her.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry.

"I came to tell you something" Hermione said.

"Can't this wait, we were in the middle of a date?" Cho asked.

"No this can't".

"It's okay Cho, go ahead Hermione".

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Harry, I came to tell you that you should be with me and not Chang" Hermione said.

Harry was shocked. Cho knew Hermione lost by the look on Harry's face.

"He doesn't like you, he likes me" Said Cho.

Hermione looked at his face and knew it was to good to be true. Hermione turned around and ran back to the castle. Hermione ran all the way to the common room. Hermione said the password and walked in.

"How did it go?" Asked Lavender.

"He doesn't like me" Said Hermione running past her friends and brother and going upstairs.

Everyone was confused.

"I thought he did" Said Goyle.

"I did to, unless he was just being friendly" Replied Draco.

The common room door opened and Harry ran in.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry out of breath.

"Why? So you can tell her you don't like her!" Draco spat.

"I never told her I didn't like her" Harry said confused.

"What happened then?" Asked Pansy.

Harry told them what happened.

"So you never said you didn't like her?" Draco asked.

"No, now where is she?" Harry asked.

They all pointed upstairs and Harry ran up there. Harry walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Harry heard Hermione say 'come in'. Harry walked in to see her looking out the window. Hermione turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Explain" Harry said.

"What? That I love you?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, how long?" Asked Harry.

"Since I met you" Said Hermione.

Harry ran his hand threw his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry shouted.

"What difference would it make?" Hermione shouted next.

"It would have made a HUGH difference!" Harry shouted still.

"Why because you could have gone out with Cho sooner?" Hermione shouted.

Harry laughed.

"Oh my god, I never liked Cho, I used her so I could get you to confess your feelings for me, I've liked you since I met you and I was waiting for you to make a move, Hermione I don't want Cho, I know who I want and I think you know to" Harry said looking at her.

Hermione was shocked.

"Does Cho know you used her?" Hermione asked.

"Nope" Harry smiled.

Harry walked up to Hermione and kissed her and she kissed back.

What Hermione and Harry didn't know was that their friends were outside high fiving each other.

*24 years later*

Everyone got who they wanted when they were 11. Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Crabbe managed to stay friends after the day of the train. Lavender, Crabbe, and Harry changed there last names to Snape after they moved out of the Dursleys and in with their real dad.

Harry and Hermione were both in there 30's. They got married when they finished there 7th year of Hogwarts. They had 5 kids. 3 boys and 2 girls. Their first child was a son and he was named Severus James Snape. Severus is 17 and finishing his last year in Hogwarts. Their second child was another son and he was named Charlie Lucius Snape. Charlie is 15 and he was in his 5th year in Hogwarts. Their third child was a daughter and she was Charlie's twin sister. They named her Lily Zoya Snape and she of course was 15 and in her 5th year of Hogwarts as well. Their last son and they named him Nebrexus Billus Snape. Nebrexus is 12 and in his second year of Hogwarts. Their last child was a daughter and she was named Athena Narcissa Snape. Athena is 11 and in her first year at Hogwarts. All of Harry and Hermione's children were placed in Slytherin

Draco and Lavender eventually got together and got married a couple of months after Harry and Hermione. They had 4 kids. 3 boys and 1 girl. Their first child was a son and they named him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Scorpius is 15 and in his 5th year in Hogwarts. Their second child was another son and they named him Draco Lucius Malfoy JR. Draco is 14 and in his 4th year in Hogwarts. Their third child was another boy and he was named Caleb Henry Malfoy. Caleb is 12 and in his 2nd year in Hogwarts. Their last child was a daughter and she was named Jamie Lynn Malfoy. Jamie is 11 and in her first year in Hogwarts. All of Lavender and Draco's kids were in Slytherin as well.

Crabbe and Pansy got married a year after Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Lavender. Crabbe and Pansy had 3 kids. 2 girls and 1 boy. Their first child was a daughter and they named her Nova Marie Snape. Nova is 16 and in her 6th year in Hogwarts. Their second child was a son and they named him Isaac Bradley Snape. Isaac is 14 and in his 4th year in Hogwarts. Their last child was another daughter and they named her Hanna Caroline Snape. Hannah is 13 and in her 3rd year in Hogwarts. All of Crabbe and Pansy's kids were in Slytherin.

Gregory and Daphne got married 2 years after Harry, Hermione, Draco, Lavender, Crabbe, and Pansy. They had 2 kids. 1 girl and 1 boy. The first one born was a boy and they named him Jeffrey Giles Goyle. Jeffrey is 13 and he is in his 3rd year in Hogwarts. Their last child was a daughter and they named her Rosalinda Janie Goyle. Rosalinda is 12 and she is in her 2nd year of Hogwarts. All of Goyle and Daphne's kids were placed in Slytherin.

Ron and Cho got married 4 years after everybody. Ron and Cho had one kid and that was a son. They named him Hugo Arthur Weasley. Hugo was 11 and in his 1st year of Hogwarts. Hugo was placed in Ravenclaw.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
